Babytalk
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Simple Things #1. Kurt didn't usually babytalk, and when he did it never lasted long. Whenever Blaine managed to find Kurt cooing exaggeratedly he watched with a dopey grin and fell even more in love. Super fluffy featuring babies. Rated K.


**I'm not even sure how I got this idea but it was just so much fun and AH BABIES.**

**Beware of fluff. Because DAMN.**

**As usual, the Glee characters don't belong to me - although their pets and children do. (I just love babies okay?)**

**Part of my daddy!Klaine verse. (Which I still need to name. Oops.)**

* * *

Kurt didn't usually babytalk. He said it was silly and degrading to whomever was being spoken to and that his voice was high enough naturally without purposely accentuating it. Sure, sometimes it couldn't be helped, but it never lasted long.

Each time Blaine managed to find Kurt cooing exaggeratedly and making faces at whatever adorable being had captured his attention and broken down the barrier for a moment, Blaine watched with a dopey grin and fell even more in love.

* * *

First was the time they met Rachel's kitten, Audrey. (Yes, after Audrey Hepburn – she was saving Barbara for her future daughter.) It was Thanksgiving of their sophomore year and Blaine, Kurt and Rachel arranged to make dinner with friends because they couldn't make it home after late classes and the flights were pricey. To compensate (and so they could stop Rachel's nagging to see her new apartment) Kurt and Blaine took the bus up to New York to visit her.

She showed them around NYU and introduced them to her friends before dinner in one of the lounges. Back in her apartment she plunked a sleepy Audrey on her lap and they chattered about everything, catching up on each other's lives since they were home over the summer. At some point she dragged Blaine off to show him her gift for their fathers' anniversary, Kurt offering to make some tea in their wake.

Frustrated with Rachel's obsessing, Blaine tried to appease her one last time and returned to the small living room. He found Kurt crooning as he pet the purring ball of kitten on the couch beside him.

"…Beautiful kitten, yes you are, baby. Your coat is so _silky_; Rachel must be feeding you real food. And your nose! Oh, your _tiny_ little _nose_," he drew out the word, "your nose is so pink and precious. And your tiny little ears, and your paws, I can't even stand it. The prettiest kitten I've ever seen –"

He heard Rachel rounding the corner and stopped immediately, finally noticing Blaine standing behind the couch. He flushed deeply and instantly stopped, willing Rachel not to have noticed (which she didn't, bless her oblivious soul). Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and came to sit beside him with an enormous grin.

* * *

There was the weekend they babysat Mike and Tina's son Jason. Mike had been asked to join a major New York dance company before he even graduated, and after a year and a half of intense dedication he was rewarded with a principal role in a major show in Philadelphia. They encouraged Tina to join him for the weekend and take some time off, jumping at the chance to watch (and spoil) Jason.

Kurt took Friday off work to get everything from Tina before they left – Blaine couldn't really skip a day of teaching since he already had short days as the English teacher's assistant, and it was the second of two weekly music classes for the lower elementary school. When Blaine got home (and thankfully no students had questions that day because as much as he loved them he just really wanted to leave) he unlocked the door quietly and toed off his shoes by the front door. The apartment was quiet, so he assumed the baby was asleep and Kurt was sketching or reading in the bedroom. He left his satchel in the kitchen and went looking for them.

He didn't expect to find Kurt seated cross-legged in the middle of the bed, a couple of the baby's toys beside him and bottle on the bedside table. Jason lay in Kurt's arms swathed loosely in a blanket, all smiles and chubby arms waving. Kurt made a funny face, eliciting a high giggle, and nuzzled Jason's cheek.

Then he really surprised Blaine: he cooed in a sing-song voice as be bopped the baby on the nose.

"Ohh, who's a beautiful baby? You are! Yes you are! Jason's a beautiful little baby, a _beautiful _little boy. Who's got his mommy's pretty eyes and lips and his daddy's nose…"

Blaine couldn't suppress his chuckle any longer as Kurt's praise dissolved into unintelligible ecstatic sounds. Kurt finally noticed him in the doorway and ducked his head to hide a blush and kissed Jason's forehead.

"Did you have a nice day?" Blaine's voice was soft as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Kurt turned shining eyes on his husband with an enormous smile. "Wonderful," he whispered.

Blaine wondered if their own child would have Kurt's eyes. He really hoped so.

* * *

Probably his favorite time to catch Kurt in babytalk mode was their first week with Natalie. They'd both taken time off when Rachel had begun to complain in earnest and looked quite close to bursting, and waited another two weeks to acclimate themselves and rearrange their lives.

Early on in the baby planning process they had discussed that they hated the idea of just leaving their child every day – they wanted to be home with her to really raise her themselves instead of letting a nanny take care of her, skipping all the work and joy of day-to-day growth. So when the time came they worked it out: Kurt had already established his in-home studio and would only commute to the city twice a week and whenever else he needed to (his boss agreed that his designs were impeccable no matter where he worked, and his own company was still pretty small), and Blaine would only teach music four mornings starting the coming school year and write his novel whenever he could. Although they would have a nanny for a few hours every day they would still essentially be home with Natalie.

One stormy night Natalie roused them, frightened by the sudden thunder, and Kurt immediately rose to comfort her. Blaine listened sleepily to their voices through the baby monitor, but when Kurt's muffled voice continued long after Natalie had quieted Blaine rolled off the bed and went to check on them.

He found Kurt in the rocking chair cradling a wide-eyed Natalie, her tiny fist clutching one of his fingers. He spoke softly, soothingly, eyes enthralled by the beautiful little girl with his eyes and Blaine's lips and hair.

"You are so beautiful, Natalie," he crooned. "You're perfect, with so much of your daddy in you. And you're so _little_, gosh, just look at your tiny hands and feet, look at you, beautiful." He kissed her nose and she gurgled quietly." And you are such a good little girl, yes you are. You let us sleep and even if you have Blaine's or maybe Aunt Rachel's lungs you don't use them much, you don't need to. You little sweetie, you adorable little thing. Who's our perfect angel? Who is?" She gurgled again. "You are, yes you are! We love you, baby, we love you so much…"

Blaine took a shuddered breath, bringing Kurt back to the world with a start. Blaine swiped at his eyes and crossed the room to his family, kissing Natalie's forehead with a tight hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Without a thought they reached for a kiss, Blaine cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Voila! Sugary sweet fluff for you! :P**

**Also, I've considered cross-posting on ScarvesandCoffee, or maybe just tumblr...what do you all think?**


End file.
